


In Sickness and in Health

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hunk helps Shiro with his bath and that's it, M/M, Sick Shiro (Voltron), hunk is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: The only thing Shiro wanted to do was spend the weekend cuddled up with Hunk, but a pounding headache and fever have been making that a little difficult. Hunk tries to help him through it the best he can.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kitty for beta'ing!

Shiro groans, sinking into the inviting warmth of the bathtub. He barely had the energy to even get into the tub and now that he’s in it he never wants to leave. Actually washing his hair and body seem to be out of the question at this point. Waking up the other morning with a rising fever was not ideal. Especially since he wanted to spend his days off cuddled up with his boyfriend, but  _ no _ he has to suffer with a fever  _ and _ a pounding headache. 

Sighing he lets the warmth of the water take him away. He soon loses track of just how long he's been in the tub.

“How are you doing in there,” Hunk’s voice comes smoothly through the door, just the sound of his voice relaxes Shiro’s tense muscles. 

“Can’t move.” 

“What do you mean you can’t move?” Concern is evident in his voice.

“Water feels too good. Can’t move.” Shiro closes his eyes, sliding deeper into the water. 

Hunk sighs, pushing the door open to look at his boyfriend, “Do you need any help?” 

“I need to cover up first, you can see my dingle.” 

It takes every bit of willpower Hunk has to not straight up laugh in Shiro’s face. He steps closer, pushing the glass door. 

“Hunk! You can’t see my dingle!” 

“Shiro, sweetie, I literally saw you completely naked like two days ago.” Hunk leans down closer, running his fingers through Shiro’s slightly greasy hair. 

A light blush coats Shiro's cheeks, but he doesn't make a move to stop Hunk or cover himself.

“Just relax and let me wash your hair for you, yeah?” 

Nodding, he sits up a little, making it a little easier for Hunk to wash his hair. 

“Are you feeling any better, baby?” Hunk asks, reaching for their lavender scented shampoo. 

Shiro hums, relaxing into the gentle touches of Hunk’s nails running over his scalp in a way that makes his limbs turn to jello. 

“I don’t know what’d I do without you.” 

“You’d probably be stuck in cold bath water if it weren't for me,” Hunk chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s cheek. 

“Mm, you’re probably right.” He tilts his head back, allowing Hunk to rinse the foamy soap from his hair.    
“There we go, handsome, your hair no longer smells like ass.” 

“Hey,” Shiro whines, “it did not smell like ass.” 

Hunk bites back a laugh and presses a loving kiss to Shiro’s forehead, “Alright, baby let's get you cleaned up and into bed.” 

“Do I get cuddles?” 

“Of course you do.” 

Shiro smiles softly and slowly gets up and out of the water, allowing Hunk to thoroughly wash and rinse his body. 

“You know, you’re the best boyfriend ever, Hunk,” he mumbles, clutching onto his boyfriend for support.

Hunk chuckles, helping Shiro out of the tub, “I know, babe, you tell me all the time.” He takes the time to dry Shiro off and get him into his sweats and t-shirt. 

“I tell you all the time because I want to make sure you know it. You’re literally the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. No one could ever compare to you.” 

Humming, Hunk leads him into their shared bedroom. He tucks Shiro into the bed and leaves with the promise of coming back with medicine, water, and snacks so they can spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies. 

Settling into the bed Shiro closes his eyes, trying not to fall asleep before Hunk returns. He sighs, thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend by his side. 

“You’re not falling asleep on me now are you?” Hunk sits on the edge of their bed, resting a cool hand on Shiro’s burning forehead. 

“Mm no, just resting my eyes. Hurry up and cuddle me, babe.”   


“I'm trying. I need you to sit up so you can take this medicine first. It'll help you feel better, sweetheart.” 

Shiro grins and sits up, “I like when you call me sweetheart.” 

“I guess I'll have to start calling you sweetheart more often.”

“I'd really like that.” 

Handing the small cup over to Shiro, Hunk watches him take it and tries not to laugh at the sour face he makes. He hands over a bottle of water and takes the little cup from Shiro, placing it on their nightstand to be forgotten for the rest of the night. 

Hunk slides into their bed, allowing Shiro to cuddle up as close to him as he wants. 

“Feeling any better?” 

“A little. Thank you for helping me so much and for being here. I think I'd die if it wasn't for you,” he chuckles nuzzling into Hunk’s chest.

Humming, Hunk cards his fingers through Shiro's still-damp hair. 

“I think I wanna marry you someday,” Shiro says, catching his boyfriend completely off guard. 

“Oh yeah?” He raises an eyebrow, running his hand up and down Shiro’s back.

Shiro nods, resting his head on Hunk’s chest, “Yeah, you already make an amazing boyfriend. I'm sure you'd make an even better husband.” He looks up at him with a dreamy look in his eyes, a light blush and a soft smile lining his lips. 

“You're such a cheeseball.” Hunk presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s forehead, running his fingers through his hair and dragging his nails against his scalp. 

Humming, Shiro snuggles closer to his boyfriend, sucking up as much as his warmth as he can. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you too, Hunk, so much.” 

Hunk grins, “Are you sure you’re still up for movies?”

“You can watch whatever you want, I just want to cuddle you until I fall asleep,” Shiro admits, his mind already hazy with sleep trying to pull him in. 

“Rest up, sweetheart, you’ve had a long day.” 

Shiro chuckles, “I didn’t do anything besides lay in bed and complain all day.” 

“And I’m sure it was exhausting,” Hunk jokes, his right hand rubbing soothing circles into Shiro’s back as his left runs through his hair. 

Nodding, Shiro tries his best to stay awake just a little longer to watch the movie with Hunk and finally spend some quality time with him, but his heavy eyes quickly get the best of him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics and want to support me consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro)?


End file.
